Finally Forevermore
by Pensierri32
Summary: He had a vivacious girlfriend, a gorgeous bestfriend and a sexy car. Never had he questioned his good fortune until he started noticing those beautiful eyes and those please-walk-all-over-me shoes. Drama. Fluff. Romance. S/K.
1. I: The Vivacious Girlfriend

Finally Forevermore- I

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at nothing more than pure romance. There are no evil warlords to be slain, no pixies randomly trying to trick people into falling in love with each other. I'm terrified this is going to be an epic flop, so… please, please let me know if this story needs work, if you like it or if you hate it. Cheers!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I would spend all my time reading fanfiction and being Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he saw his girlfriend of the past six months get out of the expensive red Ferrari she'd bought for herself with her father's money. His every pore screamed irritation as he eyed those long legs of hers waltzing up the pathway to the front steps of his home.

Like she owned it. _Somehow,_ he needed to let her know that she didn't. And never would.

Sensing his master's mood as he came to report Rin's arrival, instead of opening his mouth, Jaken turned on his heel and left his Lord to his thoughts. The diminutive and ever-faithful water youkai would make up some excuse so that his Lord did not need to see the young Lady he had been introduced to by their fathers. Sesshoumaru's knowledgeable retainer, so often found traipsing around in the form of a toad, had known that the gorgeous young Lady had badgered her father to introduce the pair of them. Unlike many of her compatriots, she had succeeded in the persuasion of her sire and had been legitimately allowed to court the Western Taiyoukai's Heir, the eldest Prince of the Western Lands and one of the most eligible bachelors on the market. (So to speak.)

She had been quite delightful at first, her beauty second only to the shine of her merry laughter. She had made his master _laugh_ with her jokes, had gotten him to go with her to the sea on a _vacation_- two things which only the closest of family could charm from the Western Prince. Her soft brown eyes and dimpled cheeks had endeared her to the Western Lady- Lady Ai, Sesshoumaru's mother, though not quite so much so that Lady Ai had taken the girl under her wing.

The lack of complete warmth from Lady Ai should have been an indicator of the girl's nature; however, Jaken had been sucked into the revelations the girl had bequeathed both himself and the rest of the staff in regards to his master's nature.

He had never known that the male he had helped raised from near boyhood had the ability to grin in such an unrestrained manner.

All had watched the pair closely, had marked the progression of the relationship to that of true intimacy and had taken joy in the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru was so happy. Then, of course, the girl had shown her true colors. Her materialism demanded that she be acquainted with all of the more valuable things in the house. She wanted to be on his arm at all of the parties he was invited to- whether he wanted to go or not. Her requests for dinner or lunch turned into demands of time until his master was being run ragged by his administrative, business-related, politics-related and _female_-related lives.

His mother had withdrawn her approval of the relationship and his father had mentioned that the girl had never had his approval to begin with, despite having introduced her to his son. It had only been for politeness' sake and for the sake of an old friend with a gold-digging daughter. His little brother had toddled over to him and had given him a big, sloppy wet kiss on his cheek, had ruffled his hair, giggling and had then fallen asleep on his lap. Sesshoumaru had smiled, pleased at having Inuyasha's apparent approval to do away with the girl as well.

The little tyke's mother had died during childbirth and instead of getting irritated with her mate for his drunken one-night stand, his mother had shaken her head and taken the boy in. Within hours all three had been captivated by the little boy sleeping peacefully in their home after having been delivered by a confused nurse.

Chuckling, Sesshoumaru remembered the amount of groveling his father had done a few weeks after what must have been Inuyasha's conception. His mother hadn't had to raise her voice or finger to let her hurt be known. No, her mate had beaten himself up over the escapade more thoroughly than she ever could have. It had been she who had put a stop to his self-inflicted punishment.

Sesshoumaru had been upset with his father at first; however, he had soon forgiven the eldest male of his family as he watched the pain and sorrow turn into an entertaining show of milk-it-for-all-its-worth by his mother.

Now, he could only thank the kamis for the silver-haired toddler running around the mansion in his stocking feet. The only place he had ever felt at peace after Rin's recent visits had been with the family's puppy. Something about the big amber eyes, puppy ears and wide smile always relaxed him.

"Sesshou," the seductive voice of the woman who had once enchanted him brought him out of his thoughts. With a sigh, he turned, not allowing her to drape herself all over him and give him a kiss on the nose as had been her wont. "What's wrong, baby? You didn't pick up my calls this morning."

"I had work to do." He pinched the bridge of his nose, remaining calm despite the whine grating on his last nerve. "We are through. I've already sent your things back to your home. I do not expect to see you at the Taisho home again without a familial escort."

She gasped, tears making her eyes beautiful for a short time. Wide brown eyes that he could remember laughing with. "What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru paused and pushed her to arms length in the silence, taking his time to observe what had once so ensnared him. "I mean, Rin, that I do not believe we are suited for each other and as such we should attempt to find a life partner in other people."

Her eyes widened. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." He barely refrained from sighing at the melodrama, desperately wishing his best friend was here to chuckle at his predicament and take away his tension. He hadn't seen or talked to her since he started dating Rin- for honor's sake. It hadn't mattered that much for a little while.

He heard Rin's breath hitch, watched her back away like she was in a movie set.

"Are you serious? What happened to me being 'a very special person'?" She threw his words out, anger beginning to override her shock. His nose did not detect the scent of hurt.

She had never cared for him the way he had cared for her. He sighed at his own unwitting foolishness. She was gorgeous, yes; but, he, of all people, knew that beauty was often only skin deep.

Hindsight was twenty-twenty after all.

"I regret that I have come to understand that- while you are special, we are not meant for one another as mates or lovers, Rin-san. Please, leave with dignity." He kept his voice as soft as possible, wanting her gone.

She reacted as if slapped. "My father will hear of this, Taisho. This ungentlemanly behavior looks poorly on your family."

He resisted the urge to chuck his phone at her head as she turned on one red, designer heel and walked out of his study door. After all, he needed the phone to call his best friend.

Jaken came inside, ready to receive the edited reports his Master had been working on. They both waited until they heard the squeal of tires on pavement before moving. "See to it that I am not disturbed for some time, Jaken. I have a call to make." Sesshoumaru was already twisting away to face the windows when Jaken spoke.

"I can have her driven here, Sesshoumaru-sama." Ignoring the arched eyebrow, the Kappa awaited a response. He was more than happy she was coming back. She had been as close as family to all of them.

"I believe I will just call her today, but thank you for the thought, Jaken."

"As you wish, my Lord." The small demon shuffled out, shut the doors and promptly went to find his Lord and Lady to inform them of the new developments in their eldest son's life. He picked up a babbling Inuyasha on the way and gave him a shoulder ride, telling the nannies to take an hour-long break.

In his study, Sesshoumaru adjusted the large, faux-fur pillows in the bay window seat and settled into them with a pleased smile, the burden of a gold-digging girlfriend off his shoulders. He was ready to talk to his best-friend of five years- since freshman year of University, for a good, long while.

He pressed the speed-dial button, waiting for her to pick-up. When she did, even he could hear the smile in his voice. "Hello, Kagome."

There was a moment of silence on the other end and he imagined he could see the slow smile spreading across her face at hearing his voice again after so long. "I have nothing to say to you, Taisho-sama. Good afternoon."

He looked at the 'call ended' message on his screen in shock. She had just hung up on him. His Kagome, Miko Extraordinaire, Top Architect of Taisho Incorporated, his _Best Friend_ had just hung up on him.

"What the hell?"


	2. II: The Gorgeous Best Friend

**Author's Notes: **So, apparently this isn't a bad start and should be continued! Woot! (I should hope so, I already have 8 chapters written out.) Anywho, please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter II: The Gorgeous Best Friend

Kagome barely repressed the tears that had been in her voice when she'd hung up on her former best friend from rolling down her cheeks. She looked at the ceiling and carefully counted to twenty-two before feeling the burning knot in her throat loosen.

She did not think about the fact that he hadn't called her for seven months. She did not think about the fact that she had checked her phone every day at least twice for a missed text message or phone call or voice mail or e-mail from him for the first two months. She did not think about the fact that he had stopped speaking to her because he had begun to date an inuyoukai female. A _gorgeous_, talented, rich, heiress who put normal, hard-working people to shame. Like herself.

The beautiful, blue-eyed young woman had never felt more insignificant then when she had realized her best-friend wasn't calling her for another, _more appropriate_ woman. While staring at the tabloid picture, she had abruptly realized that being a best friend wasn't what she was looking for when she was with him and that he would never see anything more in her then a friend, not even a best friend. After all, she hadn't even warranted a phone call of approval for this new girl.

She had cried for two days straight upon the revelation and had been hurt even more when he hadn't even noticed at work. She had walked right by him with red eyes and rounded shoulders.

He hadn't batted an eyelid.

Over the next four months when she saw him and his new girlfriend- Rin, everywhere in the papers and tabloids, she had slowly begun to coax her heart to look other places. It had been slow going but she was getting there. She had actually enjoyed the past few dates her friends had set up for her.

Then, seven months later, he had called and had sounded _so happy_ it almost broke her heart again.

She had looked at her reflection in the window of her office, past the diagrams for the new office building in Beijing and had shut her heart. She did not deserve to see her own eyes look so forlorn and for a second, her spine straightened. "I have nothing to say to you, _Taisho-sama_. Good afternoon."

_Click._

She stared at the phone in her hand for a long time afterwards, reeling over the fact that she had called him by his family name for the first time since their acquaintance. In a small, dark part of her that only came out when she was feeling too depressed to care, she hoped the verbal distancing hurt him.

She put the phone away, glanced at her blue-prints and decided that she was almost done, she could take a day off for ice-cream, coffee and girl talk with her two best-friends. Briskly, she shut off her lap top, slipped it into her beloved, snake-skin bag, grabbed her autumn jacket and walked out of her office. On the way, she tossed her wine-colored silk scarf haphazardly over her shoulders, hoping the breeze wouldn't lift it away later.

Smiling at those that turned to wave good bye and watch her walk, Kagome reaffirmed that she was, indeed, an attractive woman. There were a lot of young males- human, youkai and hanyou, who went out of their way to make her acquaintance.

So why the hell did her heart have to pick the one guy who was oblivious to one's romantic charms unless they were of youkai-descent?

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration under his breath as he got back into his McLaren*, roaring out of the parking lot and onto the crowded street.

It was two in the afternoon. She should have been at work but she was not. She wasn't at her apartment or at the coffee-shop she liked to go to when she couldn't concentrate in her office. He hadn't talked to her in six and a half months and he needed to talk to her.

She had hung up on him… _she had hung up on him._

He cursed soundly for the first time since Inuyasha had come into his family's lives. _Where the hell was she?_

He picked up his cell phone as it rang in his pocket. "Yes, father?"

"Where are you, Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha is missing you." His father's voice was jovial, undoubtedly he had heard the news of Rin's eviction from their ancestral home.

"I am looking for Kagome, father. She is ignoring me." He kept his distress at the situation from leaking into his tone, knowing his father adored Kagome and might know of her whereabouts since he was CEO of the company she worked in. "I haven't talked to her in a while. Do you know where she might be?"

His father was silent for a long minute, confusing Sesshoumaru. "Have you talked to her at all since Rin became your girlfriend?"

"No. It would not be proper to speak with another female so much when I had a girlfriend." Sesshoumaru was cautious as he replied, not understanding something always put him on edge and he didn't understand why his father sounded disappointed.

"You are an idiot. If she doesn't want to talk to you for ignoring her for seven months, I am not going to encroach on her privacy and tell you where she is." His father growled. "You were raised better than that, Sesshoumaru."

"Rin was possessive, father. I did not," he paused, searching for words, "wish to displease someone I was beginning to think very dearly of at the time. Can you fault me for this?"

His father sighed on the other end. "No, Sesshoumaru; but, completely ignoring Kagome, who was dear to you before Rin, was not proper. She was your best friend, or so you told me."

"She _is_ my best friend," he responded.

"She will not see it that way. Ignoring a best friend for seven months is not done. Kagome is more than likely extremely upset with you."

Another moment of silence, then, "_Crap_."

His father hummed and changed the conversation. "We will be waiting for you at dinner. Do not disappoint your little brother. You know how he loves to spray you with his spinach."

**Author's Notes:** Alright lovelies, I must insist that you look at the gorgeous car I am allowing Sesshoumaru to drive in this fiction. Here is a link:

..com/media/2009/09/webopt-mp4_12c_011_

This is what the doors look like, though the second pic is an older McLaren.

/photos/mclaren-f1/04/


	3. III: Purity of Intent and Friendship

**Author's Notes:** The third installment, children. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would be on a plane to the Virgin Islands right now.

Chapter III: Purity of Intent and Friendship

_Pride and Prejudice_ was one of the greatest romantic films of all time and Kagome always grew starry-eyed at it, loving most of all, the cheesy, happy ending. _Fireworks_ was what every great kiss needed in the movies.

"So, why are we doing this again? Not that it's a problem since I've got my coffee-toffee ice cream." Sango, changed into a silky nighty looked at her best-friend since middle school and raised an eyebrow, exchanging glances with the third of their trio, Kagura.

Kagome turned off the flat-screen T.V. with the remote and leaned back into her soft, leather couch, relishing in the comfort it offered. She stared at the ceiling, wavy hair fanning out behind her. The slight, cool breeze brought in the scent of the late-blooming jasmine on her balcony. "Sesshoumaru called me today."

Kagura put down her coffee cup, eyes narrowing distastefully. "And?"

Kagome shrugged. "I called him 'Taisho-sama' and hung up on him. He hasn't tried to call me back."

Sango remained silent, thinking slowly as Kagura began to voice her irritation at momentously-moronic males. Miroku, one of the Vice Presidents of Taisho Incorporated and her fiancé, had been telling her about her best friend's male best friend, Sesshoumaru. Apparently, he was a very honorable male and she was disinclined to judge him as harshly as her red-eyed counterpart. "What did he say?"

Here, they heard the tears in her voice. "Hello, Kagome."

Sango's eyes widened as Kagome wiped her face, shocked at the emotion her best friend was displaying. "You haven't gotten over him at all, have you?"

She shook her head. "He sounded so_ happy_."

The intercom buzzed. Sango got up to go see who it was. "Come in."

Exchanging glances, she and Kagura picked up the left over Mexican food and headed out the door to their apartments on the same floor. Kagome had designed the building herself and had made it work to her approval which included suites for her best friends right next to her own. "We'll be back in a little while, Kagome."

Kagome sat up, her long, silky black robe sliding off one shoulder. "What? Who's coming up? You're leaving me?"

They had closed the door by the time she finished her sentence- by the time she realized who Sango had let in from his aura.

_Traitors_.

Huffing, she put the ice cream away, cleansed her mouth with a spell and adjusted her robe and hair. She swallowed when she felt his aura in the hallway, moving to open the door after he had knocked.

Sesshoumaru squared his shoulders and held the small bouquet of white and yellow roses in front of him. Purity of intent and friendship. Hopefully, she wouldn't slam the door in his face and say _Taisho-sama_ again. He would have to remember to thank Sango for letting him in.

He felt the door open and looked up into cautious, sapphire eyes surrounded by becomingly-tousled, glossy black hair. He smiled.

He had forgotten how lovely she was while he was with Rin.

She frowned in response. "Can I help you, Taisho-sama?"

His smile disappeared, hurt despite knowing he deserved it. "I have never been Taisho-sama to you, Kagome."

"Strangers have the ability to ignore others for seven months, Taisho-sama. Not friends. Certainly not best friends." She crossed her arms, half-aware that the sleeve of her robe was pulled down again, baring a single, creamy collar bone.

He mentally shook himself to keep from staring at her edible-looking skin. It seemed as if he had also forgotten how hard he had previously worked to obtain immunity to her beauty. "You _are_ my best friend, Kagome."

Her mouth parted in disbelief. "I am _not_. You ignored me for _seven months_."

The silver-haired daiyoukai, grimaced. "I know. I am…. I apologize." He stumbled over the words but he got them out. He had been raised properly, after all.

"A simple apology is not enough, Taisho-sama. I would never have done this to you." He could see the incredulity in her eyes for thinking she would forgive him so easily.

"I understand; but, for the sake of our friendship, will you allow me to try and make it up to you?" The flowers trembled in his hand. He was actually pleading with her, golden eyes widened in a trick he'd learned from Inuyasha.

She couldn't ignore the look and stepped back so that he could enter her home. While his back was to her, she swallowed hard, half-unbelieving of the emotion he was showing. His eyes were swirling with eddies of his power in an unconscious display of inner turbulence.

Kagome twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, ignoring his gaze on her as he took off his shoes. She wanted to both hug him, take that look out of his eyes, and throw him out, make him grovel, beg even more for her forgiveness.

She looked up at him and decided that brutal honesty was needed. "Do you know how badly it hurts when someone you care about suddenly cuts you out of their life cold? To have to read about them in the paper?"

He frowned, running a hand through his hair, trying to ignore how horrible she obviously had felt. In that moment, he hated himself. Rin wasn't worth hurting Kagome and hindsight, hopefully, wasn't twenty-twenty this time. "I apologize, Kagome. I truly _am_ sorry."

The air around her shimmered with power as her long-buried anger came to the surface; but, when she spoke, her voice was calm and in control. "I am not an occasional friend, Taisho-sama. If you wanted that you should have gone to a street corner with the billions of dollars every other female on the planet wants from you."

Ouch. His eyes narrowed. "That is unfair."

"It is unfair to ditch a best friend for seven months and expect her to instantaneously forgive you." Her shoulders curved inwards and she adjusted her robe, turning away so he wouldn't see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. He didn't deserve to see them. "Did you even miss me until you realized she wasn't who you thought she was?"

He put the flowers on the table and reached out to turn her around, studiously ignoring the painful sparks of her holy power. He bent down so that he was looking in her moist eyes, his hair shielding them from the late afternoon light. "I missed you the entire time but honor prevented me from speaking with you while with another, Kagome. We are very close. We always will be."

She zapped him, eyes glowing mesmerizingly with power and he felt his breath still at her beauty once more. "Not anymore."

Maybe he was a really sick, degenerate being. He was actually enjoying the violent contact with her. Maybe he had just missed her that much and hadn't realized how much until now- like a prisoner breathing fresh air for the first time after a lifetime of incarceration.

He watched her as she turned her back on him, walking softly away into the interior of her apartment, the scent of her tears stabbing his heart. "Kagome?" He used the voice she was never able to say "no" to.

And, she turned, easing a small piece of him that he hadn't realized was hoping for her to turn around. Slowly, so she kept her eyes on him, he bent to his knees, back straight, holding her gaze until his head bowed to touch his hands on the floor. It was a little much, and she definitely wouldn't want him doing this; but, he had been a jerk, more than if she was actually crying. Also, he truthfully could not stand the thought that he had made her cry. He felt sick thinking of it as he slowly lifted his torso back up.

When he lifted his face, he realized she was sitting in front of him, eyes swirling with emotions unreadable to him. "Apology accepted."

He grinned, an uncharacteristic show of absolute relief that made her smile back- despite the ultimate show of abasement he had just done. "If I ever do that again…"

"You will be killed painfully," she finished for him. She twitched her hair back, unconsciously manipulating the slanting afternoon light into her eyes, making them glow.

For some reason unknown to him, he wanted to kiss her; but, he settled for hugging her, cherishing the laugh that released the rest of their tension. "Come home with me. My family has missed you too."

Kagome pulled back and searched his face, smiling at his acknowledgment of missing her. She was a sap for falling for this so quickly; but, she'd deal with the consequences later.


	4. IV: Friends and Family

**Author's Notes: ** So, I may or may not have thoroughly enjoyed writing the second part of this chapter. I hope it brings at least one smile to your face.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter IV: Friends and Family

She picked up the phone absently, not checking the caller ID. The ruler in her other hand was straightened with single minded focus, the phone juggled so that she could use her other hand to draw a line with her pencil. "Good evening, Kagome speaking."

"Good evening, Kagome." The deep, pleasant voice on the other end of the phone made her smile. She could just imagine the smirk on his devilishly-handsome face. What tricks did he want her aid in this time?

"Hi, Naraku. What can I do for you?" She put her pencil down, grinning. A sound at her door made her look up. She waved at the occupant in her door frame, gaze unwillingly and noticeably drifting over the dress clothes he wore. Kagome chuckled at something Naraku said. "No, sweets. I'm sorry; but, unless you get me that contract the way I want it, you are not getting Kagura's number."

Sesshoumaru casually rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, knowing that it distracted her to see the dark stripes over his forearms. He couldn't help but flirt with the line between being friends and more-than-friends. Though in his defense, he wasn't the only one toeing the line.

He swore she wore that little black office dress just to drive him nuts. The ankle-tie heels* were worse and the end result was that he couldn't help but watch her as she walked to put something in her file cabinet, still on the phone with one of their college friends.

She laughed again and he smiled unconsciously. "I'll see you tomorrow evening at the opening. She'll be wearing red. It's her signature color. Maybe some tulips?"

With a giggle-filled goodbye, she tapped her phone off and turned to him. Her smile was still cautious and it hurt him to see the insecurity he had instilled in her in regards to their friendship. As an inu youkai, such a bond was not to be taken as lightly as he had used it- even if he was somewhat justified in his reasoning at the time. "Good evening, Kagome. Are you finally ready to go grab dinner with me?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, mischief lighting up her kohl-lined blue eyes. She looked like a water nymph preparing to seduce him in the golden light streaming through her curtains. The only thing missing was the sound of a waterfall and a bed of soft, spice-scented autumn leaves. "I think your father's right. I should have made you grovel more. A month is not enough."

He huffed and went to her chair to help her into the sapphire blue coat his mother had gifted her two years past. He really needed to stop day-dreaming around her. "I already apologized for being an ignoramus weeks ago and everyday since. How much more do you require?"

She smiled sweetly up at him. "A gift of my choosing that you can not deny."

"Sure, Kagome." Good lords, he wanted to kiss her when he saw that smile. How he had ignored her beauty for 5 years was beyond him and it made him wonder… had he focused on Rin in an attempt to escape from what he knew would tame his heart?

Her hands on his forearm as he escorted her out of her office drew his thoughts to an affirmative answer. That thought, he knew, had to be explored when he was alone lest he actually kiss her before they were ready. "Where do you want to go?"

She hummed and waggled an eyebrow at him, making him chuckle.

"The hotdog stand it is." He was pleased. Their long-ago tradition for cold days was obviously still dear to her. Hot dogs from Kinto after a snowfall had started when they had been stranded together freshmen year after one of Naraku's pranks. It was something they both enjoyed and had kept exclusively to themselves. No one else even knew of Kinto and his delicious fried food.

"Inuyasha!" The joyful babbling that ensued would make even the hardest of hearts grin indulgently, he was positive. His little brother adored his best friend and she lavished similar attention on him.

"Gom gom!" She laughed merrily, swinging up the footsie-clad toddler and swinging him around. The puppy-eared boy chortled.

Sesshoumaru snuck in and picked her up before swinging them both around. "Anikiiii!" The cry that meant his name was lost in a fit of giggles. He set them both down slowly, holding Kagome until she stopped wobbling.

"GOM GOM!" His father's booming voice made Kagome grin even wider before she turned with a, "POPO!"

The disgruntled look on his father's face at hearing Inuyasha's version of 'papa' from Kagome was priceless. The look was lost when Inuyasha latched onto Kagome's neck- his ears twitching madly.

No one could ignore those ears. The poor boy was cursed with being so adorable that everyone just had to hug him. He was going to have legions of fan girls when he got old enough. Sesshoumaru gently tugged Inuyasha away from Kagome and put him in her arms so that she was more comfortable.

"I have a few more things to finish but I will be joining everyone for dinner." He kissed her cheek and walked away before she had a chance to react. His father's smirk mirrored his own.

He just managed to ignore the lascivious waggling of his father's eyebrows and the pleased grin of his just-as-precocious mother. One of them muttered, "finally" as he continued up the staircase and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Jaken joined him half-way down the hall, carrying a few of Inuyasha's recently cleaned toys from a forest foray ended in a happy mud bath. "It is good to see the young master relaxed."

He nodded. "Thank you, Jaken." He paused, then continued. "Next time a female like that comes near me, please understand that your opinion is not to be withheld."

The little youkai's jaw dropped. "Of course, my Lord. Of course."

"Thank you, Jaken." He grinned internally at his family's Head of House, frozen now. A few quick turns and he was in his study where his grin became a physical manifestation.

The first thing he needed to do was call his travel agent and then his personal designer. "Jaken?"

The small youkai looked up cautiously, wary of other heart-stopping statements coming from the once-cold young master. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Please inform Shippou Tokagara that I will be attending his masked ball and that I will have be bringing one other person along with me."

Jaken smiled and nodded with a muttered, "Finally."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What was that?"

"Nothing, young master. I will call Tokagara-sama immediately."

As the little toad youkai shuffled off, Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. That was the second time someone had said "finally" to the progression of his relationship with Kagome.

Had he really been that dense when it came to his best friend?

Author's Notes: *For the ankle-tie heels, think sexy Burberry (which I, honestly, didn't think was possible). Here's an image: .com/media/largest_


	5. V: A Flame Between Friends

**Author's Note: **I adore Inuyasha in this fiction. He's SO CUTE.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, my extravagance would probably land me on MTV Cribs.

Chapter 4: A Flame Between Friends

Kagome rubbed noses with Inuyasha as he climbed down towards her from the valance. "Hello, little guy. What're you doing up there?"  
He babbled and gestured, right before losing his grip and tumbling over. To Kagome's relief and Inuyasha's cheer, he was caught by his elder sibling. "Aniki! Ha!"

"Hello, Inuyasha. Are you ready for dinner?" Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's hands wring together and purred inwardly. He made her nervous. "Are you going to sit with gom gom or aniki?"

Inuyasha frowned, looking from one person to the other even as they smiled at him almost helplessly. He was just too cute, his ears twitching in consternation, golden eyes wide and troubled at having to pick just one of his two favorite people. Then he smiled, problem solved. "Sa a popo!"

"You want to sit with father?" Sesshoumaru asked, laughing with Kagome. His little brother was going to be a diplomat when he grew up.

"Ye." Inuyasha continued his affirmative answer with more babbling which they couldn't interpret along with squirming. As soon as he was set down on his feet, he zipped away.

It was astonishing that his nannies were able to keep track of him.

Kagome twirled a lock of her hair around her finger as Sesshoumaru watched.

He held his arm out to her. "Shall we, Ms. Kagome?"

She hummed and smiled. She kept her gaze away from his and it was as he was staring down at the top of her head that he came to a surprising realization. She only came up to his bicep without her heels on.

"Did you know," he paused, waiting for her to look up at him as they climbed the few steps to the main dining hall, then continued pausing just to tease her, "that you… are… very short."

A spark lit up her eyes and she mocked him in return. "Did you know that you… are… very tall? By comparison, many would be considered "very short" to you."

He tilted his head as if considering her statement, continuing their walk through the main hallway of the palace. "Is that why you wear those ankle-tie heels?"

She gave him a startled look. "What?"

They waited for the doorman to announce them.

He lowered his voice to a soft purr as the doorman bowed them in. "You know- the ones that distract me whenever you walk into a room?"

The playful, knowing gleam in her eyes had him almost swallowing his tongue as they entered the room to greet his family's unexpected guests. The petite female at his side had known _exactly_ what his reaction was whenever she wore those around him and it made him wonder if she had been trying to send him messages all along.

If so… he was an idiot.

He nodded at one of his father's financial advisors, before the pair of them settled into conversation with the others at the table. Both missed the thumbs up Jaken sent towards the Western Lord and first wife.

Kagome smiled politely at the older gentleman ogling her cleavage across the table and discussing stock quotes with Sesshoumaru. She had no idea what any of what they were talking about meant, but she pretended to.

There had been a keychain denoting the "smile and nod" mentality in her possession sometime in high school. Absently, she wondered where it had gone.

"Kagome, have you found a dress for Shippou-san's upcoming ball yet?" Lady Ai, the charming wonderful woman, leaned over and attempted to steer the topic at the other end of the table to something more interesting. Somehow, she had heard Sesshoumaru asking her to Shippou's Masquerade earlier that evening, before the little priestess had wandered off to find Inuyasha and her son had been distracted by a work call.

Kagome smiled gratefully. "No, not yet. I have this _new_ _pair_ _of_ _shoes_ that I'm trying to find a dress to go with."

The subtle emphasis of her words was not missed by her dinner partner and if he hadn't been at the dining table with his family and other guests, he would have responded to her gambit. As it was, he let his toes tickle her ankle under the table. She shifted but didn't look at him to his disappointment.

His father smirked at his heir, a knowing gleam in his eye before responding to one of their advisors.

"Louboutins?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked, having just entered a new phase of shoe obsession with the designer. She thought the red undertone beneath the shoe absolutely phenomenal.*

The black-haired miko shook her head regretfully. "I need a new pair of those actually. These are," she frowned, "actually, I have no idea who the designer is. I have a picture on my phone though!"

Lady Ai grinned. "Let's see it, m'dear! Come! Come!"

"At the table?" Kagome frowned. Then, realized she had no choice when Lady Ai's tail somehow snuck the phone from her, allowing the lady to go through her pictures.

"The blue ones or the… oh, these are darling!" She looked up. "You _have _to wear these. I have the perfect dress in mind. Remember the recent winner of that fashion show? She's got the perfect design for these!"

Kagome laughed as she took her phone back. "Well, then, we'll have to see the design then, won't we?"

"How does Monday sound? My husband will give you and Sango the afternoon off. Kagura will have to be dragged away from her work, I'm sure. I will only be able to join you three for the dress; but, you _must_ bring those gorgeous pieces of designer ingenuity with you."

The Lady of the West looked so excited, Kagome couldn't help but get excited as well. "Of course!"

Sesshoumaru leaned over as his mother caught the tail-end of the debate between his father and advisors. She would intervene to reduce the tension beautifully and allow him to (finally) talk to his lovely dinner companion. "What are you going shopping for, Kagome?"

She smiled prettily at him, catching Lady Ai's wink. "What all women shop for, of course."

The financial advisor across from her gave her a curious look as the rest of the table quieted. "What is that, Kagome-san?"

"Men, of course!" Lady Ai's delighted statement was met with a growl from her mate, causing laughs all around even as she pacified him with her next words. "For Kagome, dear. Kagome."

Interestingly, this caused her eldest son to glare at her instead. Kagome shook her head and pretended to be charmingly embarrassed.

His mother smiled winsomely at Sesshoumaru's sub-vocal growl, the gleam in her eye as knowing as his father's. She caught the attention of the table once more, allowing Kagome's blush to momentarily fade. "After all gentlemen, doesn't every beautiful girl deserve to be swept off her feet by a wonderful boy?"

His father leaned forward. "And, this lovely young lady deserves the most wonderful boy of them all, right Sesshoumaru?"

He smiled down at the once-more pink priestess, certain she would comprehend that his father was talking about himself. "Of course, father."

The incredulity in her eyes at his arrogance almost had him laughing even as his the other wives at the table cooed at his answer.

Later, while his parents had after dinner coffee with their guests, he escorted her to the front hall where her Audi was waiting. He kept his hand on her waist instead of her hand on his forearm, changing the dynamic of their friendship to the possibility of something more. To his consternation, she didn't blush but looked at him consideringly, silently weighing something in her head.

He frowned, wondering what she could be wondering. His thoughts were momentarily derailed when a strong, cold breeze lifted their hair and brought the scent of lavender and rain to his nose. Her scent, beneath the lavender, was undeniably intriguing and required further exploration.

Noticing the slight tension beneath his hand, he kept his nose lifted to the wind and away from the curve of her neck. Sesshomaru stopped on the veranda, unable to let her go without asking what had her tensing in his hold. "Kagome?"

She hummed as she opened her car door, her sapphire gaze still contemplative. He swallowed the compulsion to kiss her (again) and get his answer that way, observing the slight defensive stance she took.

He felt something akin to anxiousness rising beneath his sternum. Was he going too fast? Did she not want this? Did she want to just be friends? Should he have kept their dynamic the same and retained their friendship- he was quite sure that was the only reason Rin came into the picture at all. He didn't want to lose Kagome, even if she was only ever his friend. "Is everything alright?"

She glanced behind him at his mother and father (come to see her off), before smiling impishly at him. The curving of her mouth derailed his ability to listen until she had closed her car door and driven past the gates. Belatedly, he processed her words and his body stilled in surprise. "If these heels distract you, then you're in trouble come Friday night."

He felt his mouth curve into an absolutely wicked smile. The little priestess was playing with fire… and the battle was going to be oh, so _fun._

**Author's Note:** *Here's a picture of Christian Louboutin's: .

*For an image of Kagome's shoes: My original thought was these: /images/201110/source_img/Christian%20Louboutin%20Ambro%20Lace%20Pumps%20Black_G_ But they're Louboutin's so instead, I went with these (the chick on the right, in the killer heels) .com/files/ed2/192/1922564/43_2009/e50dc2294d764b85_

May I please, please, _please_ just say that you CAN NOT FROWN WITH A STOIC FACE. You show NO EMOTION with a STOIC face. (That is the very definition of stoicism, Sherlocks and Watsons of the world.) On the other hand, thank you my gorgeous, darling reviewers. I hope you are enjoying the lovely spring weather!


	6. VI: The Highs and Lows

**Author's Note: ** Herro! This is Penny! I must tell you all how strange it is to write a story about nothing but two people… but, it's fun and it does my heart some good. I hope you enjoy, my friends! THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! (Those do my heart even more good. Haha!)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I would have a shoe closet similar to Carrie Bradshaw's in the first 'Sex and the City' movie… and an Audi A8; but, I don't. Depressing, right?

Chapter 6: The Highs and Lows of Life: Flirting, Shopping and Rebounds

Sesshoumaru barely kept his eyes on her face when she walked towards him, laughing at something her coworker said- her _male_ coworker. When they reached him, he smiled at her and held out his arm for her to take, pleased to butterflies-in-his-intestines when she blushed. Then, when she had turned to throw something away, he sent a withering glare at the coworker who had only half-heartedly been attempting to keep his gaze on Kagome's face and not on her body.

He sighed when she turned back around and smiled happily at him. "How was your day?"

The blue-eyed miko frowned and pulled the clip out of her hair, shaking long, ebony locks free. "It was alright."

Which was Kagome-code for, it sucked. He frowned. With both his father, his mother, himself, Naraku, Kagura, Sango and Miroku all super-protective of her, it was highly unusual for her to have a bad day. "Why?"

"What?" She looked confused.

"It was only alright. Not good. Why?" He held open the door of the silver Maserati, grinning victoriously at having swiped it from his father for the day.* Kagome eyed the car, having seen it before but never having ridden in it. It was one of her secret dreams, he knew. Her eyes followed this car whenever it drove by.

She smiled and slid in. "Well, my phone wasn't working properly."

He raised an eyebrow as he got into the car, mentally dethawing as he felt the smooth leather around him. His shoulders relaxed as he started the car, feeling the quiet rumble of the engine reverberate through his body. "Really? How so?"

"I haven't gotten any messages for three days." She paused as he frowned and picked up his cell phone to make a call and get hers fixed. "From someone important to me, anyway."

He froze, took in her pointed glance from the corner of his eyes as he pulled into traffic. Oh. He put his cell down. "I was out of the country. I asked father to tell you since it was such short notice."

"He didn't tell me," she murmured softly, sinking like a cat into the seats. Her eyes closed in pleasure and he could practically feel her purr in bliss as the car zipped smoothly down the highway.

Her silver-haired companion barely kept the pout off his face. She didn't do that in _his_ car. Then, he smirked. He'd just have to get a new one and maybe christen it with his gorgeous little miko. He shook his head quickly- that wouldn't be for a while. There was no way they were ready for that yet.

So, in order to distract himself, he decided to tease her. "Did you _miss me_, priestess?"

Kagome's eyes opened at Sesshoumaru's husky voice-combined with the luxurious purr of the Maserati. Oh, _sweet mother of all Heaven._ That was a sexual fantasy just begging to happen. She slanted a blue-eyed gaze his way, aware that his breath caught in his throat. "Only if you missed me _back_, demon."

"If I said I did, would you say _when_ you missed me?" He leaned over and touched the corner of her mouth while turning her face towards his, smirking. Her pulse jumped beneath the light touch of his fingers.

She leaned closer. Her kohl-lined eyes were filled with mischief, knowing he would catch her innuendo. "In your _dreams_, demon."

Sesshoumaru slid the car to a stop outside of her apartment complex, slipping his finger along the bottom of her lip before he let her go. He kept the eye contact, let her see the rising desire; and, he saw hers. "You are such stuff as dreams are made of, priestess."

She smiled, sweet and shy before turning to get out of the car. "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

"Good night, Kagome." She closed the door and he waited until she had gotten inside the security of her building before driving away. Good lord, that smile had almost killed his resolve to take the evolution of their relationship slowly.

He passed three exits on the highway before he realized how completely and utterly done for he was.

Kagome grinned wickedly as she eyed herself in the mirror of the store. The newly altered dress was gorgeous and went perfectly with the heels.* She'd add a little bit of glamour to her eyes with some black eyeliner and silver sparkle. A touch of rose lipstick and powder.

Then, her smile faded. What on earth was she thinking? They'd been friends for five years. Why would he begin to think differently now? The flirting was strange… especially so soon after his break up with Rin.

She had no desire to be a rebound girlfriend. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Kagome darling! We're waiting rather impatiently out here!" Lady Ai's voice broke her out of her depressing thoughts with a giggle. She could just picture the silver-haired woman lounging with a glass of champagne.

She rustled out the door and stepped onto the platform to model for her friends. Before she left the confines of the changing room, Aya- the designer, gave her a hold-up mask glittering with silver blue and pale gold sequins. "Lady Ai mentioned it was a masquerade. I hope you don't mind. I got inspired."

Kagome smiled. "No, thank you. Finding one to go with such a lovely dress would have been difficult. It's beautiful."

The designer smiled and bowed her to the platform.

"I knew it!" Ai's triumphant shout garnered the attention of the other patrons in the small studio. "It's perfect! You look phenomenal, darling."

Kagura nodded. "Absolutely phenomenal. Do you have that dress in red by any chance?"

Kagome gave a mockingly-outraged gasp. "Kagura! We can't go with matching gowns!"

"She's already got her gown for the masquerade, remember?" Sango broke in, eying the gown. "Turn, my friend. I want to see the back."

"It's gorgeous. Well done, Aya-san." Lady Ai's words brought Kagome back from admiring herself in the mirror. She wasn't vain, but the dress made her beautiful. She couldn't help it.

"Please prepare the bill, Aya-san. I will purchase the gown. You did a wonderful job. Thank you, very much." Kagome smiled at the designer.

The designer bowed. "Lady Ai has already paid, Ms. Kagome. The dress is ready to leave with you."

Kagome frowned and turned to Sesshoumaru's mother, ready to request the bill; but, Lady Ai was sailing out the door. "I love you, darling! This is my treat! Just promise to go shoe-shopping with me next week! I have to go now! Tchao!"

And she was gone.

Kagome sighed. "Well, let me change and we'll get out of your hair, Aya-san."

Later, after she had bought three pairs of Jimmy Choos that she really didn't need but couldn't say no to, Kagome lounged in her home and pulled out her cell. She stared at it a moment, warring with herself; but, honestly, she didn't know who else to call. Her mother had all but legally disowned her for fraternizing with youkai and hanyou and her beloved grandfather had passed on. She had been floundering for a supportive guardian in her life since she had left home for University and had found it in her best friends' parents.

The ebony-haired woman sighed and slipped out of her robe to stretch out on her comfortable sofa, pulling a velvet-lined throw over herself. She pushed the third number on her speed dial and waited while it rang.

"Moshi moshi, Kagome-chan! How are you this fine evening? Did you enjoy your shopping trip with Sango and Kagura? Did you get anything amazing?" The Lady of the West had been drinking coffee, Kagome was sure. Lots of it.

"Hi, Ai-sama. Yeah, we had a blast and I got three pairs of Jimmy Choos. I'll send you pictures in a little bit." She paused. "Can we talk about something serious for a second?"

"Of course, darling. Is everything alright?" The concern in her voice brought tears to Kagome's eyes. She hadn't heard motherly concern in regards to herself for a while.

"This may put you in a strange position and I just want you to know that I'm not asking you to take sides. I just need a little advice." She paused again then took a deep breath. "I've been crushing on Sesshoumaru since our third year at University and he's never…" she floundered for words. "We've only ever been friends. His recent behavior is really strange and I don't want to accidentally read too much into it- especially because it's only been a little over a month since he broke up with Rin."

There was silence on the other end for a moment before a deep, happy sigh was heard. "Firstly, I'm SO GLAD you told me. I adore, my dear, dear girl. Secondly, if he hurts you, I will take him over my knee and spank him. Thirdly, he stopped liking Rin two months before he broke up with her, probably even more than that. He just didn't break up with her because he was so busy. That was when those two technology companies went down and the exchange was going crazy, remember? There was a whole week when he didn't sleep. Fourthly, I think he started dating Rin because he was trying not to push you into something he wasn't sure you wanted. He mentioned something to me right before he started dating Rin- about how you were amazing and there was no one else like you on Earth."

There was a short silence during which Kagome was trying to digest the information she had received.

"Like you said, Kagome-chan, you guys have been best-friends for a while. To an inu-youkai, the possibility of losing someone as close as you are to him would be very scary. He may not have wanted to push it at the time and I think he's pushing it now because he's realized how much you mean to him. Also, I do believe his is addicted to those gorgeous Burberry heels- my dear girl, even I would be watching you in those. You are being wonderfully _evil_ to my poor son." She laughed and was joined by a soft giggle from Kagome.

"I know. The shoes and gown for the masquerade are going to knock his socks off, I hope." Kagome hugged a pillow to her chest. "So, you don't think I'm just a rebound for him? Because, I know I won't be able to pick up the pieces very much if I am."

Lady Ai scoffed. "There is no way he considers you a rebound. He may be brilliant; but, he is also a male and they are, as a gender, completely dense when it comes to certain things. One of those things is how to recognize when they're falling in love. Once they realize it, they're fine. Until they realize it, they are moronic. It shames me to say that my son is no different than his father."

Kagome heard her mate's indignant "Hey!" in the back ground and broke out into giggles. "Thank you, Ai-sama. I needed to hear that."

There was another sigh. This one was heartfelt, sad and frustrated. Kagome's eyebrow raised and she frowned. "Kagome, I would prefer if you called me mother. I will understand if you don't until you're mated to my son; but, I would prefer it."

Kagome gaped. Lady Ai was notoriously choosy about who she let into her inner circle. It was unheard of for her to include members into her pack. So, naturally, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Wouldn't that make you feel old?"

"No!" Toga's laughter could be heard through the phone and Lady Ai only continued after she had firmly booted her beloved mate out of the room. "I am already a mother twice over, Kagome."

Kagome laughed, swallowing tears of joy. Her own mother wouldn't speak to her; but, her best friend's mother wanted to keep her. "I would be honored. Just a warning though, it'll take me a while to get into the habit."

"Darling daughter, I will hound you until the habit takes root. I promise."

"You'll _hound _me? The mate of the _Dog_ General will _hound_ me?"

"It's a figure of speech!"

Author's Notes:

*For the sexy-as-hell Maserati Gran Turismo:  . 

*For the dress, think Valentino, 2010 Haute Couture collection only a gorgeous deep, deep night-sky-in-the-middle-of-nowhere blue that is almost black but looks blue in the right light and whenever she moves.  wp-content/uploads/2010/05/valentino_haute_couture_satc_ 

For the shoes, think Jimmy Choo (the girl on the far right).  files/ed2/192/1922564/43_2009/e50dc2294d764b85_ 


	7. VII: Wordplay

**Author's Note: ** I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It took a really, really long time to find the shoes though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: Wordplay

Oh, _hell_. She was going to kill him. His black-haired, blue-eyed, rosy-lipped goddess was going to walk all over him, painting him with desire before he died. He could just see himself in paradise- she would be there in that dress and those things lacing up her legs- making them seem a mile long, begging to be locked around his shoulders. Gods, he hadn't realized he had a kink for sexy shoes until her. They'd go perfect with black lace- he could just imagine her in them ready to be tossed onto the burgundy sheets and golden furs of his bed.*

He blinked when she waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello, Kagome," his voice was rusty, coming out more as a growl since his throat was suddenly dry. Very dry. "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

He saw her swallow and knew his eyes were glowing with desire; but, damn it, there was no way anyone with a functioning visual cortex would be able to ignore her and not _want_ her. He turned and lifted her hand to the crook of his elbow, struggling to focus.

They were just going on a short evening cruise around the city harbor since both of them loved the water. He'd ordered one of her favorite meals and had reserved the private deck on the yacht. They'd be home by midnight since he knew he couldn't push his limits yet.

Even though he really, really, _really_ wanted to.

The silver-haired daiyoukai almost stumbled when he caught the subtle scent of her returned desire and he forced his brain to think of a physics problem in order to keep the blood from rushing to other places of his body. His pants were too tight for his current direction of thinking not to be a big, big faux pas. He nodded to the guard studiously keeping his eyes on the security monitor as they stepped outside.

The silver-haired daiyoukai opened the door to his McLaren and helped her in, his hand brushing against the back of her knee as he lifted the edge of her skirt into the car. Their eyes caught and held, electrifying the air between them and he found himself leaning in almost helplessly.

Kagome's blue eyes so nervous, innocent and excited stopped him. He knew he would be her first kiss and he'd be damned if he kissed her in front of the valet, the security guard and anyone else in the vicinity. She deserved candles, roses and wine, not a parking lot. So instead, he kissed her hand and closed the door.

"Shit," he cursed as he rose to walk to his side of the car. Now he had the taste of her in his mouth, cool and faintly sweet. Her taste reminded him of the rain.

When he settled in, her affectionate smile had his tension receding. He smiled back, aware that the black CK shirt and slacks he had carefully chosen for the evening drew her gaze down his form. To his surprise, she leaned over the console and pressed a feather light kiss to his cheek. "Hello to you too, Sesshoumaru."

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and he tried counting to ten before he just gave in, brought her face close and kissed her. Heat shot through him and he pulled her closer, claws drawing through the soft hairs at the nape of her neck. He drew them gently over her skin, moving his mouth to suck and lick at her lower lip. He traced the line of her jaw with his thumb when he switched attention to her upper lip. A gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth, her tongue reaching out to lap at the seam of his mouth and they drifted even closer.

Dimly, he registered the feeling of her hands clenching his shirt, one sliding up to rub the back of his right ear. He purred, spine slackening and mouth opening to conquer hers.

She made a surprised, pleased sound when his fangs rubbed against her lips, his tongue tangoing with hers. The sound drew him in; but, it also brought him back.

He pulled away, hands still cradling her face, breath coming quickly. His could feel his pulse begin to race in his throat, both from the kiss and the nervousness rising in the pit of his stomach. Even so, he was enchanted with her.

Her eyes were closed, sooty lashes laying against pink cheeks, lips red from his attention. She opened her eyes slowly, rising passion having turned the color of her irises from sapphire to thought-dissipating, oceanic blue. His beautiful miko blinked at him dazedly and even though he was in a similar state he couldn't help the smug smirk that lifted his mouth. She saw and a flash of humor lit her eyes behind her happiness. "Git."

His heartbeat quickened even further, augmented by his anxiety. He had been planning on waiting for dinner; but, he knew if he didn't do it now, his courage would probably fail him.

Gods, she had to be the one. She was the only female in the world that could actually make his palms sweat and give him heartburn. He wasn't sure if he despised or cherished the feeling. What would he do if she said no?

The silver-haired daiyoukai gave her another soft kiss and then (because he wanted to have more kisses, forever) ignored his nerves for the sake of knowing. "Can I be _your_ git?"

His heart stilled, the burn growing, when her eyes went wide, an unreadable expression crossing them. The daiyoukai felt a bone-crushing sadness begin to form beneath his diaphragm. If she said no, he was almost positive he would have the first anxiety attack of his life.

Kagome shifted so that her hands were on his chest, balancing her as she leaned in nose to nose with him. A smile lit up her face and let him breath again. She had never seen him nervous before and the novelty erased many of her doubts. Lady Ai was right- she wasn't a rebound to him. "_What_ are you trying to say, _Sesshoumaru_?"

He closed his eyes in pleasure. She had drawn out his name in that sexy murmur that had been part of his secret daydreams. "Will you allow me to court you, _Kagome_?"

"Yes." Her smile was breath-taking and his eyes warmed with relief, pleased beyond belief that he hadn't stumbled over his words.

His smile grew when he realized she smelled like sunshine, like the pure happiness he could feel beginning to glow in his heart.

The silver-haired inu youkai kissed his best friend- now girl friend, again, feeling his blood heat with the electric charge that ran through him. Their tongues met, flicked and withdrew. They pulled away from each other slowly, catching their breath. She gave a breathless laugh and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "_Finally_."

"Let's go get dinner, hmm?" With that silly, pleased smile on her face, she looked like she needed to be kissed again. And again and again. Until she was half-gasping his name and her eyes turned the color of the night-dark sea.

Sesshoumaru forced his own silly smile to just be a smile. He had the private balcony reserved and now that he knew she wouldn't object to his kisses, he wasn't going to hold back any longer. Besides, she needed to be rewarded for wearing that outfit.

...

Kagome walked up the gangplank swiftly. Having trained as a dancer, balance came to her naturally and the shift from land to sea never took her off guard. "Sesshoumaru-" she turned and found that he wasn't looking at her.

He was looking at her lace-up heels and the primal desire in his eyes matched what she felt every time she looked at him. She _knew_ this outfit would be a good choice.

"_Taisho-sama._" Golden eyes snapped to hers.

"Do not call me that, Kagome." His voice sounded hurt and for a second she stumbled before walking up to him, the soft playfulness in her eyes making his shoulders relax.

"_Or what?_" She kept her voice soft as the other passengers were brought on board.

The wicked playfulness of her voice made him draw her closer, knowing she hadn't meant to hurt him. He leaned down so that his nose almost touched hers, his hair drawing around them like a curtain of sunlight-tinted silk. "Or I will bend you over my knee, _Kagome_."

The black-haired priestess shivered in his hold, affected by the deep baritone resonance so close to her. His voice rumbled through the air between them, hitting her skin through their clothes. He could bend her over his knee any day so long as he said her name like that. Her mouth curved up, momentarily side-tracking him. "Only if I get to keep the shoes on."

The sudden molten desire in his golden eyes almost made her melt against him. He growled lowly, the sound reverberating through her and going straight to the apex of her thighs.

The ship's Captain put an end to their word play with his abrupt arrival. "Taisho-sama, please come this way."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and lifted her hand into the crook of his arm once more. "_Come_, Kagome."

And just like that, her knees wobbled dangerously as she walked next to him, wondering what it would be like to be with him if she was this heated from their wordplay alone. Dinner was going to be fun for sure.

...

Author's note: Yep, yep. FINALLY. (Ladies and gents, I apologize but this story is getting dull; and, I absolutely refuse to do something so mundane as have Rin become a jealous ex to zest up the plotline. As such, I'll finish it; but, it'll be done soon. Just a heads up.)


	8. VIII: Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note: **So, this is the actual romance, I guess. I love to read things like this. I am entirely unsure if I am capable of writing it. Let me know if it's any good.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: Dinner and Dessert

Dinner had gone smoothly, the ship's servers serving as a coolant between the newly-formed couple. Instead, they talked about one of Kagome's upcoming contracts and how Naraku had managed to coerce the guy into giving her an extra $500,000 to work with.

"The man was born with a gift. I'm convinced if he wanted, he could talk an unsuspecting person off of a bridge." Kagome smiled at one of the servers as a glass of plum wine was placed in front of her.

"Probably. He did manage to get us alone and away from Shippou that one time." Sesshoumaru sipped from his glass, eyes closing in appreciation. "This goes very well with the dragon rolls."

Kagome smiled in response, still hardly believing that he'd remembered and ordered her favorite meal. She'd never actually told him she loved eel. He must have noticed on his own. "Shippou was like an unwanted burr for the first few months of our acquaintance. He wouldn't leave me alone!"

"He was afraid I'd steal you away from him." Sesshoumaru laughed when she rolled her eyes. "It seems as if I did."

She shook her head. "The poor boy never stood a chance… though, honestly, I'm not that disloyal to my friends. He was being stupid."

"That's a normal occurrence, Kagome. I'm surprised Kanna's still with him." The silver-haired daiyoukai flashed her a smile and leaned purposely back in his chair, looking out at the dark harbor. His shirt clung to him, outlining his muscles.

Kagome watched him as the lights of the harbor came on, gaze drifting over his display. _Damn_, she was lucky. "He's head over heels for her. No girl can refuse that kind of devotion."

"That bodes well." He looked at her, golden eyes filled with affection. His meaning was apparent and it sent an electric zing down her nerves, straight to her romantic's heart.

Kagome took another sip of her wine to hide her silly-happy smile. She had been trying to stop smiling like a goofball all evening and couldn't seem to; then again, he was having trouble too. The young heir to the West, her sometimes-idiotic-best-friend, was going to be her first real relationship. (High school didn't count.) Watching the harbor breeze tickle his strong shoulders and frame the happiness in eyes that were often disinterested, she knew she wasn't just lucky, she was verylucky_._

Her silver-haired paramour turned fully towards her, absently musing as the servers brought out the dessert. When she smiled, the dark blue of her eyes lightened to cerulean. They sparkled in the shadows wrought by the candles and he was quickly becoming more and more enchanted.

Sesshoumaru was quickly beginning to understand why his entire family kept saying "finally". Once he had allowed himself to realize what he wanted out of his miko friend, he could only wonder how blind he had been before.

"Thank you. The rest of the night is yours." He nodded to the servers. He wanted the rest of the evening to belong to him and his miko alone.

Kagome's eyelashes fluttered closed as she sank into the flavor of the chocolate dessert he'd ordered. He watched pleasure cross her face, the candlelight flicker across her smooth skin and the curves of her dark lashes. She was gorgeous, intelligent, his best friend and now, unbelievably, his girlfriend.

Her mouth, tinted plum by the wine, tilted up into a blissful curve as he leaned silently across the table. Before she had a chance to open her eyes, he trailed his fingers softly across the angle of her cheek and kissed her. His tongue flicked the corner of her mouth, tasting and he groaned before pulling her closer, pressing down more firmly. He absently tugged her around the table, catching her when she stumbled and nipping the lower curve of her lip when she gasped.

A pleased rumble emerged from his chest when she settled against him easily, wrapping her arms around him. Tenderly, he held her closer and they both melted.

Sesshoumaru, Kagome and chocolate. Best. Dessert. Ever.

...

"I knew those shoes were trouble the second I saw them." He smirked down at her, carrying her into the elevator of her apartment building.

She swung her foot up, smiling up at him goofily. (She'd given up trying to stop the smiling after _dessert_.) She was so happy she was almost delirious. "I'm under the influence of you and plum wine. Not even Jimmy Choo can stand up to that."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again only to encounter the smooth surface of her cheek. Undeterred, he gave her a long luscious lick, wanting the taste of her in his mouth forever. "Afraid, little miko?"

"Sweetheart, I need to be coherent to take these shoes off." She made a soft sound when he moved his attention to her neck, his name coming out breathily. Her hair slid over his forearm in a silken sheet, making him shiver.

He sucked on her pulse point softly, nibbling down to the hollow of her throat. "I have wanted to know your taste for too long, Kagome."

The sound of the elevator doors opening momentarily woke him from his daze, enough to raise his head and walk carefully over to her door. (He would _not_ stumble with her in his arms.) Where were her keys? He felt her fingers drift behind the point of his ear as she kissed the bottom of his jaw and almost succumbed to the buckling of his knees.

_Hot damn_. What was she doing to him?

"Are you looking for something?" The mischief in her voice made him look down at her. She had the keys around her pinky finger. "Yes? I have them, sweetheart."

"So you do." He needed to get her home before he took her to _his_ home… although he wasn't entirely sure that he would make it there considering how painful walking was already.

He put her on her feet in front of her door, lifting her face to his. She smiled and leaned up to place a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little miko." He pitched his voice low, waiting for the dark-blue daze to come into her eyes. Her lashes fluttered and he didn't even try to hide the smug smile.

His petite paramour pinched his bicep, falling back to her heels and unlocking her door. She walked in, turning with a smile that was hardly diminished. "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

"Good night, Kagome."

As soon as her door was closed he walked quickly out to his car, forcing himself to not go back and continue where they had stopped. He was determined to take this as slowly as possible. Kagome would be for keeps and he had already screwed up once.

Pushing those thoughts of the past away, the young daiyoukai leaned back into his leather seats and simply felt the swell of emotion- the happiness, from the evening. He was acutely aware that if he tried driving he'd be pulled over for a possible D.U.I. and couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed about the fact.

When he finally started his car, the clock read 2 a.m.


	9. IX: Drifting in the Clouds

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I would help feed homeless people in the United States.

Chapter 9: Drifting in the Clouds

Kagura eyed her closest friend as she came into her office, or rather, floated into her office. Dear gods, she was going to have deal with a dreamy, love-sick person for her entire lunch break. Then again- she smiled at her friend's wide smile, this was Kagome. If anyone deserved to finally get her dream man, it was Kagome whose first boyfriend had been an egotistical asshole back in high school.

That Hojo boy was still on her hit list, now that she thought about it.

"Kagura! Let's go to lunch! I got you something." The blue-eyed miko waved a small boutique bag in her face, her own heart-shaped face glowing with happiness.

"Do you think I can be bought, 'Gome?" Kagura leaned her chin in her hand, watching her friend practically dance in front of her desk.

"Yes!" Her friend even twirled for added effect.

She shook her head and pulled up her email. "One second. I have to send a message."

_-Congratulations, she's drifting in the clouds. If you hurt her, I swear to everything holy that I will find a way to hurt you back. Kagura.-_

She grabbed her coat and took Kagome's hand, eyes alight with curiosity. "So, what did you get me? And why was there a rather dashing spider hanyou at my showing with a bouquet of red tulips and daffodils?"

Kagome laughed and held the bag out. "Spider? What spider? You know I don't like arachnids."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Except for your agent- you know the spider hanyou you've been trying to set me up with forever?"

Sesshoumaru barely refrained from smirking during the middle of the meeting he was attending for his father. The wind witch was certainly a feisty one- Naraku would have his hands full for sure. The man at the front of the room was going over fiscal reports he'd already read up and summarized for the board earlier that morning.

His miko was drifting in the clouds, was she? Well, then, he supposed it would behoove him to assist her in the request she had made of him... though he would deny being a participant to of these particular plans of hers to his dying day.

-_You know that I will never hurt her again if I can help it. Naraku and my father will vouch for me. Kagome mentioned that you two were friends so you might want to know that Naraku got injured in an accident recently. He's working today for some reason in case you want to stop by his office or send him a card. –S. Taisho- _

He pulled out his phone and tapped the touchpad, texting the tricksy person who had asked him (of all people) to play matchmaker. /Message sent, minx. What's my reward?/

/A kiss or two./

He smirked before responding to Kagome's message. /I want 100 kisses delivered whenever, wherever I request them./

He could just imagine the lovely sparkle in her eyes at her response. /You've got yourself a deal if you promise to be creative./

The man at the front of the room finally switched to a new chart and Sesshoumaru checked quickly to make sure the VP's and Presidents of the different branches were all paying attention to the projector instead of the erstwhile company heir. Once satisfied, he pulled out his phone again. /You'll just have to wait and see. ;)/

His phone went off again immediately and he looked at it surprised. That was quick.

It was his father. /There's a problem. Come to my office immediately./

Sesshoumaru raised a hand and got the speaker's attention. "Well done, Tamo. Excuse me, gentlemen. I have to leave the meeting early. Thank you for your continued hard work. Please, continue."

He left quickly and reached his father's office in a few minutes time by taking the stairs. The old man's penchant for spectacular views from the top floor of an 88 floor building really needed to be adjusted. Even he disliked having to run up 24 flights in emergencies. "Yes, father?"

"K.I.E., one of our Greek contractors, is going to declare bankruptcy in three days. Our stocks are going to take a hit- the whole exchange is. Call Miroku and Yohiko. We need to start working on this now." Toga was typing furiously at his computer, his cellphone at his ear. "Ai, stay home today. You can come to the office tomorrow. Yes, love. Bye."

Sesshoumaru placed the fiscal reports in his father's inbox. "Those are the reports. I'll be in my office. I'll take care of T.Y. and U & U Company contracts for now. I'll also notify the board."

His father nodded absently, focused on his computer screen, before calling him back. "Wait! How was the date yesterday?"

Sesshoumaru turned around to find his father staring at him with the same excitement Inuyasha got when he spotted a candy bar. He debated and decided to needle the old man for making him climb up 24 flights of stairs only to give him bad news. "Good."

"What?! Only good?!" His father roared, seemingly genuinely affronted. "She's a gem! What is _wrong_ with you?"

He raised an eyebrow at the Lord of the West. "I know."

"How can you say your date with her was only good?! Give me a better adjective for gods' sakes!" He slapped the top of his desk to emphasize his aggravation.

Sesshoumaru shook his head before turning to go, staying silent until he had almost reached the door. He could feel his father about to explode with wanting to know the details. "It was _phenomenal_, father."

And with those four softly spoken words, he amusedly watched his father deflate (rather _melt_ would be a better verb) into a pleased puddle of romanticism. "So, when do I get grand puppies?"

To his consternation, instead of providing him with a life plan, his son turned on his heel and left without an answer. "Hey! That was a legitimate question! I want an answer!"

Three days later, Sesshoumaru looked up from his computer as his assistant poked his head in and told him he was leaving. He waved the young human away. "Be here by eight o'clock tomorrow. It's going to be busy."

/Still at work?/ Kagome's text distracted him again and he decided to take a break from the reports he was writing up for his mother. Two of the Global Magic Council members had decided to oppose a bill they had previously been supporting, creating a lot of problems with the human governments of their districts. His family, being one of the last of the royal lines, would probably have to play mediator.

/Yes. It never ends. How was your day?/ He hadn't gotten to see his beautiful paramour for the last two days even though they worked in the same building. She had been off looking at landscapes for a new building and he had been swamped with the stocks, the bill and his little brother's recent bout of sickness.

/Good. I had lunch with Kagura. Operation Itsy Bitsy Spider was a success. She took the afternoon off to go see him and ended up with a date! How was your day- besides the K.I.E. news?/

He smiled, thought about it and decided he didn't care to hold himself back anymore. /I want those kisses now./

To his consternation, he could have sworn he heard her laugh. He shook his head and glanced at the clock. It read midnight. Maybe he should follow his assistant's lead and go home for some rest as well if he was beginning to hear things.

His office door opened.

"Good thing I was already on my way over." Kagome walked into his office, smiling brightly. "Your mom sent me an after hours card key. I brought you some dinner."

Sesshoumaru leaned his chin on his hand and watched as she began pulling things out of the Italian restaurant take out bag. It was really a shame that he hadn't realized how much he was missing with Rin until he had finally asked his Kagome out. "How did you know I like the polenta con gliosa?"

She looked up and smiled, blue eyes merry if a little tired. "I know a lot of things about you. For example," she leaned over and gave him a long kiss, "you like those."

He chuckled and pulled her into his lap, breathing in her scent and appreciating her wriggling to get comfortable. "I like you too."

She laughed as he opened up his box and took a huge bite, his stomach making his hunger known at the sight of food. "Because I bring you food?"

He swallowed and let moko-moko-sama trail up her ankle, pulling her closer as she took a bit of her spaghetti. "Because you wear these shoes that drive me insane, my darling miko."

She kissed his cheek. "The better to tease you with, sweetheart."


End file.
